


Curva de Aprendizaje

by CottonSiu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, AU- America, AU- Estados Unidos, Fluff and Smut, Johnlock Fluff, Johnlock freeform, M/M, Parentlock
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonSiu/pseuds/CottonSiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John es un maestro de Jardín de niños. Uno de sus alumnos, un niño llamado Henry Holmes, se rehusa a hablar en la escuela. John está determinado a llegar al fondo de esta situación, y es así como conoce a Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Learning Curve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856874) by [allfinehere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfinehere/pseuds/allfinehere). 



Sus dedos tamborileaban a un ritmo sin par mientras John escuchaba el timbre del teléfono, esperando que del otro lado de la linea alguien contestara. Al menos no había tenido que llamar a los números de emergencia ni a parientes por causa de un número desconectado, lo que pasaba más veces de las que le gustaría. A la mitad del quinto timbrazo, hubo una respuesta.

“¿Hola?” preguntó una voz profunda, resonante que tomó a John por sorpresa, aunque no estaba seguro de porqué.

“Sí, hola, este es John Watson. ¿Estoy hablando con el Sr. Holmes?”

“Lo está,” contestó, y después se hizo el silencio del otro lado de la linea.

“Bien, bueno. Soy el maestro de su hijo,” comenzó John. Desafortunadamente, debía decirse que el rango de participación parental era bajo y algunos padres no sabían ó no les interesaba.

“Sí, estoy al tanto,” fue la fría respuesta. Bueno, al menos era algo para lo que John tenía que decir.

“Por supuesto. Llamo porque Henry -bueno, para ser franco, no lo he escuchado decir una sola palabra. No es inusual para los niños ser callados las primeras semanas del Jardín de niños mientras se ajustan a sus nuevos compañeros de clase y a su entorno, pero no lo he escuchado decir ni siquiera un ‘hola.’ ¿Habla algo aunque sea en casa?” preguntó John.

“Oh, ciertamente. De hecho, incesantemente,” contestó el Sr. Holmes, sin dar más explicación.

“Oh, bueno.. es bueno saberlo,” contestó John, sin saber como continuar la conversación por la que el Sr. Holmes no se preocupaba. “Me preguntaba si podríamos reunirnos - con Henry ahí, claro - para discutir algunas maneras de volverlo más vocalmente involucrado con los del salón.”

“Eso no será necesario, Sr. Watson. Aunque gracias por su preocupación. Henry lo verá el día de mañana.” Habiendo dicho lo último, colgó.

John se quedó escuchando el tono de linea en pequeño shock por unos segundos antes de colgar su propio teléfono. No podía imaginar el porqué de que el Sr. Holmes no estuviera preocupado por el hecho de que su hijo decidiera ser selectivamente mudo en la escuela. Eso inhibiría su aprendizaje y su capacidad de hacer amigos, y estaba en una edad en que las interacciones exitosas con sus compañeros eran tan importantes como ser capaz de recitar y reconocer el alfabeto.

Suspirando, recogió su pila de papeles. Era Jueves, lo que significaba que tenía que revisar todas las tareas asignadas en la semana para poder irse a casa junto con los chicos al siguiente día. Sacó un cuaderno de estampas y una hoja con la estampa de una estrella azul que sonreía y decía “¡Bien hecho!” para los trabajos que habían sido completados propiamente y empezó a trabajar. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en maneras en las que podría hacer que Henry empezara a hablar. El chico parecía perfectamente contento trabajando y jugando por su cuenta, así que hacer que uno de los chicos que más salía para que hicieran amistad no sería lo más adecuado. Pronto empezarían con la unidad sobre la familia, así que tal vez John podría hacer que Henry hablara sobre su familia. Si lo hacía, eso podría dilucidar algunos misterios sobre el padre, de camino.

 

***

Varios días después los chicos estaban trabajando en pequeños libros describiendo los diferentes papeles de sus familias. En cada página se suponía que debían dibujar a alguien de su familia haciendo cierto trabajo. John les había estado enseñando como dibujar personas que no fueran hechas con simples palitos, y estaba satisfecho con lo que veía mientras caminaba alrededor del salón. Cuando llegó a la mesa Tigre (cada mesa grupal era nombrada por un animal), le sorprendió ver que Henry no había hecho más que escribir su nombre al frente del libro. A diferencia de muchos de los niños, Henry ya sabía como escribir su nombre perfectamente. Sus letras temblaban un poco, pero no había letras al revés ó mayúsculas mezcladas con minúsculas. John había animado a los niños a etiquetar sus dibujos y estaba emocionado por ver lo que Henry haría. En esta etapa, muchos de los niños escribían una letra o dos para representar una palabra, pero Henry había mostrado ser prometedor al principio del año. Sin embargo, su trabajo permanecía en blanco.

 

John se hincó a su lado. “¿Listo para empezar, Henry?” preguntó. Henry lo miró con sus grandes, serios ojos grises pero no dio respuesta. John abrió el libro en la primera página. La página decía “Mamá” en la parte superior y tenía un espacio en blanco para dibujar. “Entonces, ¿Qué le gusta hacer a tu mamá?”

Henry se quedó mirando el papel y no respondió. John lo intentó otra vez. “¿Te hace de desayunar?”

Henry movió su cabeza negativamente.

“Está bien,” contestó John. “¿Te lleva al parque?”

De nuevo, Henry sacudió la cabeza.

“¿Juega contigo?”

Negativo.

John lo pensó por un minuto, entonces levanto sus manos con la palma al frente. “¿Quién te ayuda a prepararte para ir a la escuela por la mañana? ¿Mamá?” preguntó, agitando su mano derecha, “¿o Papá?” preguntó, moviendo su mano izquierda.

De inmediato, Henry se estiró y tocó la mano izquierda de John. Como ese método había sido exitoso, John preguntó algo más. “¿Quién prepara la comida, Mamá ó Papá?” De nuevo, Henry tocó la mano izquierda de John. John estaba aliviado; finalmente conseguía algo. Preguntó una de sus dudas iniciales, sintiendo que ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta. “¿Quién te lleva al parque?” Henry tocó la mano izquierda de John una vez más, viéndose casi aburrido con la pequeña entrevista.

“Está bien Henry, ¿qué tal si nos saltamos la primera página y seguimos con otra?” sugirió John amablemente. “¿Recuerdas cuando hablábamos todos juntos y les dije que no tenían que llenar esa página si la persona no era parte de su familia?” le recordó al niño. Henry asintió en respuesta. La segunda página decía ‘Papá’ en la cima, y Henry agarró su lápiz entusiasmado y se puso a trabajar.

Parecía que era hora de llamar nuevamente al Sr. Holmes, y John no estaba particularmente entusiasmado con la idea.

 

****

 

Cuando todos los estudiantes se habían ido y John había limpiado el salón y preparado los ejercicios de calentamiento para el siguiente día, resaltó el número del Sr. Holmes y lo marcó. Esta vez contestaron el teléfono al segundo timbrazo.

“Sr. Watson,” dijo la voz del otro lado que tomó a John por sorpresa una segunda vez, lo que era tonto porque sabía bien que esperar.

“Sí, que tal Sr. Holmes,” empezó John, determinado a no ser dejado de lado esta vez. “Llamo porque Henry tuvo un poco de problemas con los deberes de hoy.”

Hubo una pequeña pausa. “¿Problemas? Encuentro eso difícil de creer. Henry es muy inteligente.”

“En realidad no tenía nada que ver con la inteligencia.” John vaciló, entonces continuó. “Sé que es una pregunta personal pero, ¿La madre de Henry forma parte del cuadro? Sólo pregunto porque estamos trabajando en los libros familiares y no tenía nada que escribir en la página de ‘mamá’. Les dije a los chicos que estaba bien saltarse las páginas si esa persona no estaba involucrada en su familia, pero parecía particularmente en conflicto con esa.”

“No, ella no lo está,” repuso el Sr. Holmes cortamente. “Dígame, Sr. Watson. Si Henry no habla en la escuela, ¿cómo es que obtuvo suficiente evidencia para llamarme por este asunto?”

Esa era una forma extraña de ponerlo. ¿Juntar evidencia? “Le hice varias preguntas y le puse dos opciones de respuesta, una asociada con mi mano derecha y otra con mi mano izquierda,” explicó John. “Eligió la mano con la respuesta que quería dar.”

“Hhm. Creo que deberíamos reunirnos para discutir esto en persona,” contestó el Sr. Holmes.

John giró los ojos. ¿Acaso no había sugerido eso la semana pasada? “Sí, está bien. ¿Podría ser mañana después de la escuela?”

“Eso sería aceptable. Lo veré entonces.” Diciendo esto, colgó el teléfono.

John frotó sus manos contra su cara, su palma restregando su barbilla. Ésta no sería una reunión sencilla, pero al menos llegaría al fondo de lo que estuviera pasando con Henry.


	2. Chapter 2

El siguiente día pasó rápidamente y sin altercados, y John estaba limpiando las mesas mientras los niños se iban cuando recordó que se suponía que se reuniría con el Sr. Holmes después de clases. De forma apresurada bajó dos sillas y las puso en la mesa de los Suricata, después tomó unos cuantos papeles, un cuaderno, una pluma de su escritorio y los puso sobre la mesa. 

Asomándose al pasillo, John alcanzó a ver a Henry hablando con un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro con rizos iguales a los de Henry. “¿Sr. Holmes?” preguntó John mientras salía del salón.

El hombre levantó la mirada y le dio a John una sonrisa educada que no llegaba a sus ojos. “Sí, Sr. Watson. Tenemos una reunión hoy, ¿cierto?” preguntó de una forma que no implicaba que fuera una pregunta.

“Sí, adelante,” contestó John, invitándolos dentro del salón. “Y puede llamarme John, si gusta.”

“Sherlock,” contestó el hombre mientras ojeaba el salón con una mirada calculadora.

“Me temo que el salón de juntas está reservado el día de hoy, así que hablaremos aquí. Una disculpa por lo de las sillas,” dijo con una sonrisa de lamento, señalando las sillas para niños de kinder. No eran un problema para John, pero podrían ser difíciles para alguien de la estatura de Sherlock. 

“No es un problema,” respondió Sherlock, sentándose y arreglándoselas para que pareciera que estaba muy cómodo en una silla tan chica.

Henry estaba al lado de su padre, sus manos cerradas alrededor de las correas de su mochila. Su mirada iba y venía de John hacia Sherlock, como si no supiera que asumir de la situación. Sin embargo, no hizo vocal su preocupación. John había esperado que hablaría ahora que su padre estaba aquí, pero no tendría tanta suerte.

“Puedes ir a sacar algunos juguetes si quieres, Henry,” sugirió John. “O podrías sentarte con nosotros, lo que tú quieras.”

Henry miró con incertidumbre a su padre, quien asintió y le sonrió cálidamente. Henry le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, dejó su mochila y se encaminó a la repisa con las piezas magnéticas. Sacó la pequeña tina, pero la trajo hacia la mesa de los Suricata y procedió a vaciar su contenido a los pies de Sherlock, donde se sentó y empezó a construir.

“Bien,” empezó John. “Yo me preguntaba…”

“Dime, John,” interrumpió Sherlock finamente. “¿Porqué cambia un hombre de ser un soldado a ser un maestro? Obviamente fuiste invalidado del ejército, pero ¿porqué escoger una carrera en la que se enseña a niños pequeños?”

La respuesta de John debió haber sido algo como ‘creo que estamos aquí para hablar sobre su hijo, no sobre mis decisiones profesionales.’ Lo que dijo en lugar de eso fue, “¿Cómo lo supo?”

Sherlock sonrió. “Las fotos que tienes en el escritorio. Estas en uniforme en algunas, pero eres mucho más joven. Y la postal de tu amigo que ha sido desplegado una vez más. Mantienes tu hombro izquierdo más rígido que el derecho.” Se encogió de hombros. “Suficientemente fácil de descubrir.”

Ante la aparente sorpresa de Sherlock, John sonrió. “Debería decirte que eres muy entrometido, pero bueno.. eso fue asombroso,” admitió John.

“Eso no es lo que la gente suele decir,” dijo Sherlock con la mitad de una sonrisa.

“¿Ah si?”

“Mm. Generalmente responden con cosas que no son adecuadas para orejas pequeñas,” respondió Sherlock con una mirada a su hijo, que estaba ocupado construyendo algún tipo de fortaleza.

John se rió. “Buen punto. Para ser honesto, después de que me dispararon y me enviaron a casa no estaba seguro de que haría. Me estaba volviendo loco sentado en mi apartamento todo el día, así que empecé a ser voluntario en la escuela de niños de mi hermana. Me gustó trabajar con los niños, así que regresé a la escuela para volverme maestro y aquí estoy.” Se encogió de hombros, jugueteando con su pluma. “Entonces, ¿qué le hizo reconsiderar reunirse conmigo?” preguntó, acomodándose y tratando de concentrarse en la razón por la que estaban sentados en una mesa diminuta con sillas pequeñas.

“Ah, sí. Como sabes, Henry no habla fuera de casa. En ocasiones asentirá o negara con la cabeza ante las preguntas de extraños, pero aún eso es raro. Podrás imaginar, entonces, que quedé intrigado por la forma en que no sólo contestó tus preguntas, sino que tomó un papel más activo en escoger una respuesta,” contestó Sherlock, doblando sus manos y descansándolas en sus piernas. “Parece que eres un hombre único, John,” dijo, mirando a John con ecuanimidad a través de esos afilados ojos azules-verdes. Eso, en combinación con su última frase, dejó a John un poco fuera de curso.

“Bueno, yo.. no estoy seguro de eso,” evitó. “Pero ciertamente me da gusto que haya mostrado empeño en comunicarse. Puedo hacer arreglos para él, pero la escuela le será difícil si sigue siendo mudo selectivamente,” dijo John, seriamente.

Repasando los papeles que tenía frente a él, John sacó el pequeño libro familiar con el que habían estado trabajando y se lo pasó a Sherlock. “Aquí está lo que trabajamos el otro día. Los niños podían dejar en blanco las páginas que no se aplicaban a sus familias. Échale un ojo a la página de ‘papá,’” dijo John con una sonrisa.

Había un dibujo cuidadosamente pintado y coloreado de Sherlock usando una camisa azul, pantalones negros, y zapatos negros. Tenía una sonrisa y sostenía lo que parecía un microscopio en su mano, lo que e confirmaba con la etiqueta de Henry “Mikoskopo” También había unos trastes (tassas) y lo que parecía ser un animal usando audífonos en el fondo (buufalo). El dibujo de Sherlock sostenía un violín (volin) en la otra mano.

John observaba mientras Sherlock estudiaba el dibujo. El hombre sonrió mientras miraba lo que había dibujado su hijo, sus facciones llenas de orgullo. “Es todo muy preciso,” comentó. “Un trabajo brillante, Henry,” le dijo a su hijo, quien lo miró muy sonriente por un momento antes de continuar con la construcción de su proyecto. 

“En verdad es brillante,” repitió John. “Su habilidad para discernir sonidos en las palabras es mucho más alto que lo que esperaríamos de un niño de pre-escolar al principio del año. su atención a os detalles del dibujo también es fantástico. ¿Repasan cosas en casa?”

“Leemos bastante,” contestó Sherlock. “Aveces hago dibujos con observaciones para mi trabajo y Henry también quería intentarlo, así que le conseguí su pequeño estuche para dibujar,” añadió Sherlock. “Se ha vuelto bastante bueno, practica casi todos los días,” dijo, con una nota de orgullo de regreso en su voz.

“¿Eres un científico?” preguntó John.

“Algo así. Me gusta conducir experimentos en mi tiempo libre, y aveces los hago para os casos. Soy un detective consultor,” explicó.

John parecía confundido. “Me temo que no he escuchado sobre ello.”

“Oh, no podrías. Soy el único, hasta donde puedo decir,” contestó Sherlock, casualmente.

“Entonces… ¿es algo así como un detective privado?” preguntó John, todavía confundido.

Sherlock sonrió. “No. La policía me consulta cuando están fuera de su área. Lo que es muy seguido.”

John asintió, entonces se dio cuenta de que se habían salido de tema por segunda vez. “Regresando a la esta libreta, me preguntaba si podría decirme algo sobre la madre de Henry, si es que no es muy privado. ¿Asumo que son sólo ustedes dos en casa?” preguntó John con cuidado.

Sherlock lo confirmó con un rápido asentimiento. “Sí, su madre cedió todos sus derecho fraternales cuando nació. No desea ser parte de ninguna de nuestras vidas. Yo… pensé que Henry había entendido y que estaba de acuerdo con la manera en que estaban las cosas, pero aparentemente estaba equivocado,” dijo Sherlock, entonces presionó sus labios en una linea muy delgada.

“Empezar el jardín de niños puede ser una impresión cultural para los chicos,” dijo John gentilmente. “De repente se dan cuenta de que no todas las familias son como las suyas y eso puede desorientarlos. Pueden hablar de ello en casa,” sugirió John. “Haré lo mejor para manejarlo desde acá, pero no estoy seguro de qué tan lejos llegaré sin que el llegue a hablarme de verdad. Tal vez sólo necesite tiempo para ajustarse a la escuela y a sus compañeros,” dijo John ligeramente, aunque estaba consciente de que el asunto podía ser más profundo. “Podría hacer una lista de los libros sobre el tema que podrían leer juntos,” ofreció.

“Gracias,” contestó Sherlock, sonando un poco sorprendido. “Aprecio mucho sus intenciones de ayudar a mi hijo.”

John sonrió. “No es gran cosa. Sólo hago mi trabajo.” Bajó la mirada hacia la creación de Henry. “¿Construiste un castillo para mantener fuera a los dragones?”

Henry negó con la cabeza e hizo una pequeña mueca, mirando a John de manera expectante.

“Ah…¿Para mantener fuera a las personas?” se aventuró John.

Sonriendo, Henry avanzó hasta estar al lado de John y levantó sus manos arreglándolas para que las dos tuvieran la palma al frente. Levantando la mirada, John notó que Sherlock lo observaba con intenso interés. “Está bien, quieres escoger,” empezó John. “¿El castillo es para dragones, o para personas?” preguntó, moviendo cada mano para cada opción.

Con una sonrisa, Henry tocó la mano derecha de John para ‘dragones.’ “Un castillo _para_ dragones. Una elección interesante,” se rió John. “Creo que tu papá y yo ya terminamos de hablar así que, ¿podrías recoger?”

Con un estruendo dramático, el castillo de Henry se derrumbó y John regresó su atención hacia Sherlock, quien lo miraba como si hubiera logrado una gran hazaña. “Bueno, a menos que haya algo más que discutir, creo que hemos terminado. Pueden llevarse el libro familiar a casa, y mañana te mandaré una lista de libros con Henry. ¿Suena bien?”

Sherlock asintió mientras ayudaba a Henry a ponerse la mochila. “Sí, gracias,” contestó. “Listo para irnos a casa” le preguntó a Henry, quien asintió.

“Nos vemos mañana, Henry,” llamó John mientras el par caminaba por la puerta. Henry giró para despedirse con la mano, y entonces se fueron. Con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, John se sentó en su computadora a componer una pequeña lista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acá el link para que vean el dibujo de Henry. :3
> 
> http://s62.photobucket.com/user/ebunny7/media/LearningCurve_1_zpsec2b6ba0.png.html


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando llegaron a casa, Sherlock sacó el folder de tarea en casa de la mochila de Henry, como hacía todos los días en busca de alguna nota. Hoy había una pequeña nota impresa en papel de color verde menta.

-Queridas Familias,

Esta semana que pasó empezamos a trabajar en la unidad de las familias, donde hemos estado aprendiendo acerca de los diferentes tipos de personas que conforman una familia, sus papeles, lo que significa ser una familia, y que no todas las familias son iguales. Hasta ahora los estudiantes han sacado un montón de buenas observaciones y preguntas, de las que descubriremos las respuestas en clase (vean el reverso para nuestra gráfica SQA - ¡los chicos les pueden decir lo que significa!). Abajo he enlistado algunos sitios web y libros que tal vez quieran revisar para mayor información y discusión como familia. Si tienen preguntas o comentarios, por favor, háganmelo saber.

¡Tengan una gran semana!  
Sr. Watson.-

Sherlock volteó la hoja para mirar la gráfica. “Henry, ¿qué es la ‘Gráfica SQA?’”

Henry levantó la mirada de los pedazos de manzana que estaba masticando ocupadamente. “Oh, eso es cuando vemos las cosas que ya sabemos- ésa es la S, la Q es por las cosas que queremos aprender entonces son nuestras preguntas, y la A es por las cosas que aprendimos cuando respondimos las preguntas,” contestó con la boca llena de fruta.

“No hables con la boca llena. Pero eso es muy interesante,” Sherlock contestó. “Entonces, dime algo que hayas aprendido. Esa parte en la gráfica que puso el Sr. Watson está vacía.”

Henry giró los ojos. “Eso es porque todavía estamos haciendo esa parte. Todavía no acabamos.”

“De acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que has aprendido?”

“Aprendí que Katie trae dos papás,” dijo Henry distraídamente, muy concentrado en terminar su manzana mientras miraba un montón de libros al otro lado del cuarto.

“Ella _tiene_ dos papás,” corrigió Sherlock. “¿Uno de ellos es padrastro?”

“Nop. Ella sólo tiene dos papis y no tiene mamis. Ella dice que no necesita ninguna mami porque sus papis la quieren más que mil mamis.” Henry hizo una mueca de confusión por un momento, como si tratara de entender lo que significaba. “Entonces tal vez está bien si no tengo una mami porque ella tampoco tiene. Pero ella _tiene_ dos papis, entonces ¿voy a tener otro papi?”

Sherlock sintió una pulsada de culpa ante la inocente pregunta de su hijo. Él daba su mejor esfuerzo para poder ser suficiente para Henry - y tal vez lo era- pero Henry parecía apegado a la idea de que era norma que las familias tuvieran dos figuras paternas.

“Eso, ah, no funciona de esa forma,” explicó Sherlock. “Katie tiene dos padres porque los dos prefieren estar con hombres. La mayoría de las parejas son de un hombre y una mujer, pero no siempre es el caso. Algunas parejas son de dos mujeres, otras de dos hombres.”

Henry lo miró inexpresivo, y Sherlock se dio cuenta de que necesitaba explicarlo de una forma más accesible para un niño de kinder. “Ah, bueno, supongo que sólo depende de la persona a la que tú ames. Si un hombre ama a otro hombre y tienen un bebé, entonces habrá dos papás. Si una mujer ama a otra y tienen un bebé, serán dos mamás. Si un hombre ama a una mujer, habrá una madre y un padre.”

La comprensión llego a la carita de Henry. “Entonces todos pueden amar a quien quieran,” concluyó.

“En términos simples, sí,” contestó Sherlock.

Henry lo miró seriamente con esos ojos grises que Sherlock sabía que tendría que contestar a una pregunta difícil. “Tú y mamá me tuvieron, pero ella no está aquí. ¿Entonces tú amas a otros papás?”

Por un momento Sherlock consideró llamar al Sr. Watson y ponerlo al teléfono con Henry para que respondiera a todas estas preguntas, porque de todas formas eran su culpa. No que John pudiera contestar asuntos personales de Sherlock. Ah, la bendición de la paternidad.

“Es… un poco más complicado que eso,” empezó Sherlock. Nunca se había detenido a suavizar las cosas para Henry o a decirle algo que no fuera la verdad, así que se preparó. “Lo que me importa a mi es el tipo de personas que son, no necesariamente si son hombre o mujer.”

Henry asintió sabiamente, como si fuera algo muy sencillo de entender. “Okay.” dijo, terminando su manzana. “Ahora hay que leer libros.”

Sherlock sonrió y siguió a Henry a la sala, un poco aliviado de que no tendría que dar más explicaciones por el momento. Sabía que todavía no terminaba con ese asunto. Justo como su padre, una vez que Henry sentía curiosidad por algo no estaría satisfecho hasta tener todas las respuestas. 

***

Esa noche Sherlock descansaba en su cama, mirando el techo mientras el sueño lo evadía. Antes de que llegara Henry, su horario nocturno había sido errático, pero se dio cuenta de que tendría que normalizarlo cuando sus actividades despertaban a Henry. Ahora se quedaba en su cuarto por la noche, pero se aseguraba de tener bastantes cosas en que ocuparse pues necesitaba menos tiempo para dormir que la persona promedio.

No podía evitar sentir que le estaba fallando a Henry por no buscar activamente un compañero, pero de nuevo podría ser que Henry no aceptara la intrusión en su familia. Sherlock encontraba las citas poco placenteras y tediosas, y no tenía un deseo real de compartir su vida con alguien además de su hijo. La noche en que se concibió había sido sólo eso - una noche. Estaba aliviado de que la madre de Henry no quisiera tener nada que ver con ellos más que preocupado en cómo se las arreglaría por su cuenta. Había sido una transición dura el tener a un recién nacido en su casa, pero había sido un reto que había aceptado diligente y ansiosamente. Sherlock había hecho cosas impresionantes en su vida, pero ayudar a la creación de Henry había sido por mucho la mejor de ellas. Sonrió mientras pensó en su hijo, que actualmente estaba durmiendo en un anudado desorden de un edredón de los Vengadores, abrazando a un muy querido conejo de peluche en una llave mortal.

Sherlock sabía que estas preguntas vendrían tarde o temprano, aunque no las esperaba tan pronto. Mañana tendría que ir a investigar la lista de libros que John había provisto en una nota escrita a mano pegada a la papeleta de Henry, y tal vez alguno de los sitios web. Tenía que admitirse que estaba intrigado por John. Henry no había respondido tan pronto a alguien a quien no considerara de su familia inmediata, lo que incluía a Sherlock, su hermano Mycroft, el Inspector con el que trabajaba Sherlock, la Sra. Hudson. ¿Qué había hecho que John fuera una excepción a la regla? Su pequeño encuentro no había sido suficiente. Sherlock tendría que maquinar alguna forma para encontrarse con él de nuevo, aunque considerando los asuntos de Henry en la escuela no debería ser difícil arreglar otra reunión para discutirlos. Claro que, antes de ir más allá, tendría que preguntarle simplemente a Henry que era lo que hacía que John fuera diferente.

***

A la mañana siguiente Henry estaba masticando felizmente su tostada con mermelada de fresa, las piernas colgando del alto banco en el que estaba sentado. A diferencia de Sherlock, que era muy específico con su comida, Henry podía comerse lo que fuera que le pusieran enfrente. Sherlock sorbió de su té y preguntó. “¿Porqué te agrada el Sr. Watson?”

Henry lo pensó por un momento, entonces tomó un trago de su jugo. “Porqué es agradable. No se enoja conmigo porque no hablo y no me trata como un bebé como otras personas. Y nos teja jugar con los Legos cuando se puede. ¡Una vez hasta me ayudó a hacer un barco pirata!”

Sherlock sonrió y peinó los salvajes rizos color castaño de Henry. “Bueno pues debe ser un buen maestro.”

“Yep,” confirmó Henry mientras se acababa de un bocado el resto de la tostada. “Ya vámonos papi, ” murmuró a través de la comida.

“No hables con la boca llena,” le recordó Sherlock por la enésima vez. “¿Porqué tienes tata prisa el día de hoy?”

“Estamos haciendo un etsperimento científico hoy,” contestó mientras estiraba sus pies hacia Sherlock, obligándolo a atar sus zapatos.

“Tienes que empezar a aprender como atar tus zapatos, pronto.” 

“Sí, Drew ya puede con los suyos, pero él es el único. ¡Tal vez yo podría ser el otro único!”

Sherlock sonrió. “Ciertamente podrías. Muy bien, allá vamos. Quiero escuchar todo acerca de tu experimento científico cuando te recoja de la escuela,” dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la puerta.

“Bueno,” contestó Henry. “Haré algunas notas como tú las haces.”

Las ‘notas’ de Henry consistían en unas pequeñas palabras clave como las que veía que Sherlock hacía, así como algunos garabatos. Para ser francos, la letra de Sherlock era muy desordenada, y para un niño de cinco años seguro se veía como garabatos.

“Bueno, espero poder verlas,” contestó Sherlock

La caminata a la escuela sólo les tomó diez minutos, y pronto Henry estaba saltando los escalones hacia el edificio. Sherlock e despidió, y se encaminó velozmente a la librería más cercana, la nota de John en su bolsillo. Tenía cosas que investigar.


	4. Chapter 4

“¡Sr. Watson! ¡Henry está llorando!”

John levantó la mirada de los libros guías de lectura que trataba de ordenar. Muchas veces le avisaban que los niños estaban llorando, y usualmente no era un lío complicado. Tampoco era usual que fuera Henry. Tomando un pañuelo, se acerco a la mesa Tigre y se agachó junto a Henry. Le pasó el pañuelo a Henry, quien lo pasó por toda su cara para secar sus lágrimas. 

“¿Alguien puede decirme qué ha pasado?” preguntó John.

“¡Henry está llorando!” contestó Mazie, una pequeña con coletas rubias.

“Sí, lo sé,” contestó John. “¿Alguien puede decirme _porqué_ está llorando?”

Mazie apuntó un dedo regordeto acusando al niño que estaba junto a Henry. “¡Robert fue grosero con él! ¡Dijo que su familia es la mejor porque tiene mami y papi y hermana y Henry sólo tiene papá y _yo_ no tengo hermana!”

“no-oh,” gritó Robert con una mueca. “¡Yo no dije eso!”

“¡Sí lo hiciste!” insistió Mazie.

“De acuerdo, de acuerdo,” interrumpió John. “Robert, ¿recuerdas nuestra plática sobre las familias?”

“Si,” murmuró Robert, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

“¿Y todas las familias son iguales o diferentes?” preguntó John.

“Diferentes,” contestó Robert de mala gana.

“¿Acaso hay algunas que sean mejores que otras?”

“No,” dijo el niño, desviando su mirada hacia su cuaderno.

“De acuerdo. Entonces tienes que decirle a Henry y a Mazie que lo sientes por herir sus sentimientos.” John miró a los otros dos niños. Mazie estaba enojada y segura de que ella estaba en lo correcto, pero Henry estaba callado y quería apartarse, mirando ausentemente hacia la ventana.

“Lo siento Mazie. Lo siento Henry.”

“Está bien,” dijo Mazie algo molesta. Después continuó trabajando en su tarea, aparentemente olvidando todos los problemas.

Henry no se recuperó tan rápidamente. Ahora miraba al piso, jugando apenas con su lápiz.

“¿Henry, estás bien?” preguntó John. Henry miró a John, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas, pero no hizo indicio de responder.

“¿Te gustaría terminar tu trabajo en la mesa de lectura?” preguntó. La mesa de lectura era una mesita con forma de riñón cerca del escritorio de John donde John se reunía con los grupos de lectores, y si un niño no podía concentrarse o trabajar en su mesa, se sentía incómodo o era un distractor para sus compañeros, seguido trabajan en la mesa de lectura.

Henry asintió levemente y recogió sus cosas, entonces caminó a través de las mesas y se sentó en su nuevo lugar temporal. Mirando hasta que John se sentó en su escritorio, Henry le sonrió un poco con los ojos enjugados y comenzó a practicar la letra I.

John regresó la sonrisa, pero estaba preocupado. Robert era un niño muy carismático y si los otros estudiantes comenzaban a seguirlo en la forma en la que hablaba de las familias ‘reales’, significaría problemas para todos los otros estudiantes que no venían de familias tradicionales de padre-y-madre. Tendrían que tener otra discusión grupal esta tarde, y si el comportamiento continuaba, tendría que mandar notas y llamar a sus padres. John sabía que Mazie estaría bien, pues ya se había recuperado del incidente y estaba trabajando, pero tendría que llamar al padre de Henry después de clases. De nuevo. Suspirando, John tomó una pila de papeles que necesitaban correcciones y esperaba que Sherlock no pensara que era un pésimo maestro.

Al escuchar el ruido de una silla que movían distraídamente a la manera de los niños de Kinder, John levantó la mirada para ver que Grace había depositado sus cosas junto a Henry en la mesa de lectura. La familia de Grace era de China, y hablaba bastante bien el inglés pero aveces tenía problemas para acordarse del nombre de las cosas. Usaba color rosa muy a menudo y casi siempre peinaba su cabello en dos coletas que parecías pequeños hongos a los costados de su cabeza. Era muy dulce y no se guardaba nada, y aparentemente había hecho su trabajo el cuidar de Henry. John había notado que recientemente se dedicaba a seguir a Henry a la hora del receso y escogía lo mismo que él en su tiempo libre en el área donde andaba Henry. John sonrió para sí mismo. Las niñas pequeñas aveces mostraban cualidades maternales, especialmente si tenían parientes menores. Parecía que esto era lo que Grace había decidido hacer con Henry. Afortunadamente John no había notado que ella fuera encimosa o consintiera mucho a Henry, y esperaba que pudieran ser amigos. A Henry le vendría bien uno que otro.

John los miró mientras trabajaban. Henry, claro, no decía nada, pero parecía contento de trabajar mientras Grace le mostraba ocasionalmente una letra de la que se enorgullecía particularmente. John incluso captó cuando le mostraba una de sus propias letras en las que claramente se había esforzado para que luciera como una T de adulto. Ella le sonrió y lo halagó, y él sonrió en respuesta. John estaba contento de poder darle una buena noticia a Sherlock entre las malas.

***

Mientras John marcaba el número de Sherlock, se preguntaba si este sería uno de los números que terminaría memorizando este año. Siempre había padres a los que tenía que llamar tan seguido que se sabía sus números al reverso al final del curso. Mientras esperaba a que Sherlock contestara, se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso, lo que era raro. No había porque estar inseguro; había hablado antes con Sherlock y lo encontraba agradable después de que su frialdad inicial se había disipado. John se dio cuenta algo confundido de que su nerviosismo venía de lo emocionado que estaba. No tuvo tiempo para pensar más en ello, pues hubo respuesta del otro lado de la linea.

“Hola, John. ¿Acaso Henry ha tenido más problemas en la escuela?” pregunto Sherlock de manera expectante. 

Al grano. Bueno. “Bueno, esta vez tengo buenas y malas noticias,” contestó John. “Hubo un pequeño incidente en el que aparentemente un estudiante en la mesa de Henry le estaba diciendo a Henry y a otra estudiante que su familia era mejor que la de ellos porque tenía mamá y papá. Creo que me encargué de esto, pero a la luz del pequeño conflicto de Henry sobre no tener una madre pensé que debería comentarlo. Se molestó pero hice que se trasladara a la mesa de lectura, y aquí vienen las buenas noticias. Otra estudiante llamada Grace llegó y se sentó con él y parecían llevarse bien. Creo que está determinada a hacerse su amiga,” dijo John con una sonrisa, aunque estaba al teléfono.

“Ya veo. Buenas noticias, sin duda,” contestó Sherlock. “Sí mencionó jugar fuera con un amigo, pero no me decía más y…” había vacilación en su voz. “Bueno, para ser honesto no estaba seguro si era un amigo real. Henry tiene una imaginación muy activa y ya ha tenido varios amigos imaginarios en el pasado. Ya ha pasado un año desde que los mencionó, pero pensé que tal vez había empezado de nuevo. Es bueno saber que esta amiga es real.”

“Es muy normal que los chicos tengan amigos imaginarios,” le aseguró John. “Pero me alegra también. Creo que será bueno para ambos.”

“También lo pienso. ¿Hay algo más de lo que necesites hablar conmigo?” preguntó.

No lo había, pero John se encontró deseando que lo hubiera y casi inventó algo para seguir hablando con Sherlock. Se enojó ante esto. Eso era muy poco profesional de su parte. “Ah, no, eso era todo,” dijo, imitando un tono animado. “Sólo quería mantenerte al tanto.”

“De verdad lo valoro. Gracias, John. Estoy seguro de que hablaremos pronto.”

“Seguro, por supuesto. Adiós,” contestó John.

“Adiós.”

***

Durante la cena, Sherlock preguntó, “¿Pasó algo hoy en la escuela?” de forma poco casual.

Henry lo miró de manera sospechosa desde el volcán de puré de papa que estaba construyendo. “¿Cómo lo sabes?”

Sherlock vaciló, entonces dijo, “El Sr. Watson me llamó. Aunque, no estás en problemas.” No quería que Henry se enojara con John, pero tampoco iba a mentirle.

“Oh, bueno,” contestó Henry, como si esperara esa respuesta. “Robert me dijo a mi y a Mazie que su familia era mejor aunque el Sr. Watson dio que todas las familias son diferentes y ninguna es mejor. Entonces el Sr. Watson le dijo que estaba mal y pude sentarme en la mesa de lectura,” dijo, con un todo de triunfo en su voz. “Mi amiga vino a sentarse también,” añadió, entonces se metió una zanahoria en la boca y masticó satisfecho.

Sherlock asintió. “¿Y cómo se llama tu amiga?” preguntó.

“Es Grace y es China,” contestó Henry. “Habla un montón y no le importa si no hablo. ¡Y adivina qué!” dijo emocionado. “¡Fue mi compañera para el etsperimento de ayer y lo logramos! El Sr. Watson dijo que un logro es cuando lo que creemos es igual que lo que nos salió,” dijo orgullosamente, entonces se llenó la boca de puré de papa.

De verdad tenían que trabajar en sus modales a la mesa, pensó Sherlock, cansado. “Bueno, eso es muy emocionante,” contestó. “¿Tomaste alguna nota?”

“¡Sipi! El Sr. Watson no dio papeles especiales sólo para las notas. Y yo hice algunos dibujos también, ¡como tú!” dijo Henry, saltando de su silla y corriendo hacia su mochila. Sacó su folder y quitó una sola hoja de papel de éste, entonces regresó corriendo a la mesa y se subió a su asiento, agitando la hoja hacia su papá. Sherlock la tomó y la examinó.

La hoja de cálculo comenzaba con una oración que decía “Creo que el jugo de limón/ agua con jabón hará que la moneda brille.” Henry había encerrado ‘jugo de limón.’ Debajo, después de la palabra ‘Después’ Henry había dibujado su moneda en un color amarillo-naranja, seguramente después de que la había lavado con el jugo de limón. al fondo, había una pregunta que decía, “¿Estuve bien?” Henry había escrito “¡¡Siii!!”

Sherlock sonrió. “Muy buen trabajo. ¿Cómo supiste que funcionaría con el jugo de limón?”

Henry sonrió orgulloso. “Poque una vez que dejaste un montón de monedas en la bañera jugué con ellas. Estaban muy sucias pero el jabón no las limpiaba, entonces pensé en el jugo de limón.”

“Buena ida. Creo que pondremos esto en refrigerador. ¿Por cierto, en dónde está ese dinero?” preguntó Sherlock, sabiendo perfectamente a dónde había ido.

“Oh, no sé,” dijo Henry con un aire de inocencia. “Tal vez se fue por la tubería,” ofreció, imaginando su alcancía de globo terráqueo en la que había puesto las monedas. 

“Mm, seguro tienes razón,” acordó Sherlock con una pequeña sonrisa y colgó la hoja de papel en el refrigerador con un imán con la forma de la letra H.

“¡H de Henry!” declaró Henry mientras levantaba su plato. “Ya, se acabó la cena, ¡vamos a jugar!”


End file.
